


come back to me

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blood, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Morisuke watches the smoke curl through the air, drifting off towards the setting sun. He sighs, letting his elbows rest on the railing, and takes another drag.He doesn’t know where Tetsurou is.





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "Love doesn't discriminate  
> between the sinners  
> and the saints.  
> It takes and it takes and it takes  
> but we keep loving anyway" Wait for It, Lin-Manuel Miranda

Morisuke watches the smoke curl through the air, drifting off towards the setting sun. He sighs, letting his elbows rest on the railing, and takes another drag.

He doesn’t know where Tetsurou is. 

It’s not uncommon these days, for his lover to go missing for hours on end, but it always worries him. Tetsurou could be anywhere, after all.

He’s not jealous, of course. He trusts Tetsurou.

No, he’s not jealous. He’s just worried.

He’s worried because sometimes he finds bloodstains on Tetsurou’s shirts, or bruises on Tetsurou’s skin, or tears in Tetsurou’s jeans. He’s worried because he can smell the metallic tang of gunpowder, and he’s worried because he watches the news every night.

He’s worried that Tetsurou will get caught.

He sighs again, air cool against flushed skin. 

Loving isn’t easy. But if it was, would it really be love?

No, he decides. Love isn’t easy, and that’s what makes it worthwhile. Every wretched wound in his heart is worth it, because Tetsurou’s love will stitch it back together after. Pain is temporary, but the blissful peace of lazy kisses and quiet conversation and shared cigarettes beneath a sunrise is infinite.

He doesn’t care what Tetsurou is doing, or where he is. In his own way, he knows exactly what Tetsurou’s doing, but that knowledge doesn’t bring him satisfaction.

Who would be satisfied to know that, after all of these years, his lover still comes when the yakuza call?

Morisuke feels a tear slip down his cheek, and he takes a frustrated drag, wiping at it angrily. He shouldn’t be crying over this. He doesn’t want to be crying over this.

But Tetsurou is worth crying over.

The balcony door slides open behind him, and he takes another hasty drag, hoping to any gods out there that the single tear didn’t leave any evidence.

“Hey, Mori,” Tetsurou greets softly, leaning on the railing next to him and extending a hand. Morisuke frowns, passing the smoke over.

“You finally get home and the first thing you do is steal my cigarette?” Morisuke snorts, but there’s no bite behind it. “Thought you were gonna make it back for dinner.”

Tetsurou sighs, rubbing the back of his neck the way he always does when he’s about to lie. They’ve been friends for years, so Morisuke knows all of Tetsurou’s tells, even if Tetsurou doesn’t know it.

“Got held up at work,” Tetsurou tells, and it sounds believable. It would be believble, if Morisuke didn’t notice the smallest splatter of dried brown at the hem of Tetsurou’s white shirt. “I swear to fuck, the new guys have no idea what they’re doing.”

Morisuke laughs at that, playing along. 

Tetsurou exhales deeply, and the smoke curls through the air, drifting off towards the setting sun.

Morisuke won’t be able to take this for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
